


Our Past and Our Future

by QuietBreeze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Garrison Flashback, Husbands, Keithtober 2019, M/M, Near Future, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietBreeze/pseuds/QuietBreeze
Summary: In one moment you decide what you think of someone, and you refuse to believe your feelings about them will ever change. A long time ago, Lance decided he hated Keith. It turns out that hatred was never really hatred at all.--Based on the Keithtober prompts, 'Past' and 'Future'.





	Our Past and Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fic for Keithtober 2019, a short and sweet two-parter that I wrote in a rush one night while also feeling extremely tired! I'm surprised I managed to write this at all, but I'm glad I did. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and sorry it's so short, but I honestly had a ball writing it.

** _Past_ **

“You think I don’t know your game?”

Keith blinked at the young boy who had approached his table, hands on his hips like an angry mother.

“Sorry, do I know you?” he asked blankly. He didn’t recognize the boy, though his lightly toned skin and brown hair seemed familiar. They’d had classes together, he reckoned, but had never talked, from what he could remember.

“Don’t play dumb!” the boy shouted, leaning on the table to point a finger to his face. Keith went cross-eyed as he stared at it. “You’ve had it out for me from day one and you know it!”

“I _really _don’t know what you’re talking about,” Keith replied, turning back to his plate and prodding a potato with his fork.

“You want to do it like this? Fine! Beat me in the simulators all you want, but it’s going to come back and bite you on the ass some day!”

“Sure, sure.”

“I’m watching you and your stupid mullet!”

When Keith turned back the boy had already marched away, leaving him quite unsure of what he’d just witnessed. He put his fork down and took a contemplative sip of orange juice.

He hadn’t even asked him his name.

* * *

** _Future_ **

“Do you remember confronting me at the Garrison that time?”

Lance looked up from his magazine with furrowed eyebrows. “Uh, what, now?”

“You came up to me once in the canteen,” Keith recalled with a smile. His eyes went back to his notepad as he sketched a drawing of Red, defining her paws with quick strokes. “We didn’t really know each other, but you’d already decided you hated me.”

Lance snickered. “Sounds like me.”

“You said something about me beating you, something about my mullet—”

“Yep, definitely me.”

“—and something about, biting me on the ass someday?”

At that comment, Keith stopped sketching to look at Lance. He looked confused for a moment, but as expected, this morphed into a wicked smile. “Oh, yeah? Wonder what I meant by that?”

“I think you meant something different to whatever you’re thinking right now,” Keith said, trying not to laugh.

Lance put his magazine down and leaned over the table, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. “The old me sounds like a jerk,” he murmured, waggling his eyebrows.

Keith just looked at him for a moment, shaking his head but smiling fondly. Then, he put down his pencil, pushed his chair back and relished in Lance’s surprised expression before he leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth, one hand gripping the collar of his shirt. He pulled away only slightly so their lips were still close, and whispered, “You’re still a jerk. But I wouldn’t want you any other way.”


End file.
